Telescoping systems with a telescoping cylinder for crane jibs are basically known. For example, a telescoping system is described in EP 943 580 B1. Therein, the telescoping cylinder serves for extending and retracting the telescopic parts or sections of the main jib.
It is also already known to connect auxiliary jibs to the main jib of such cranes. In mobile cranes or vehicle cranes, in which the application of the present invention is particularly useful, luffing jibs often are attached to a forward most section of the main jib in order to achieve additional height or range. Because such luffing jibs are mostly formed as grid parts, assembled on ground, and then aligned by the main jib, there is disadvantageously a high space requirement for crane assembly. There also exists telescopic auxiliary jibs with their own telescoping system or telescoping cylinder, however, such systems have low payload capacity due to their own high weight. Sometimes, in large cranes additional telescopic parts, which are only provided at the construction site, are inserted into the main jib in order to provide a longer jib. Herein, the disadvantage is in that the additional telescopic sections have to be smaller than the last telescoping segment in the main jib and the guide or slide pieces have to be taken into account upon assembly.
As to this background, it is the object of the present invention to provide a crane jib telescoping system and a crane jib system, respectively, which overcome the disadvantages of the above mentioned implementations according to the prior art. In particular, a high payload can be realized with a range or achievable height as large as possible.